Videotapes will be made of 24-36 hours of interaction between Nim (a three-and-a-half year old male chimpanzee) and his various teachers. The medium of communication in all cases will be American Sign Language (ASL). Transcripts of videotapes will be analyzed to determine what pragmatic, semantic, and syntactic regularities exist in Nim's utterances. The results of these analyses will be compared with comparable data obtained from speaking and deaf children. Another study will focus on Nim's ability to communicate about attributes (location, color of, name of, and so on) of objects that are not physically present but are of value to Nim. The goal of this study is to see whether one teacher can inform Nim about the nature and location of a particular object in sign language (out of the context of the object in question) and whether Nim can (a) answer that teacher's questions about what he was told and (b) whether Nim can communicate that information to a second teacher (again out of context).